Betrayal in the Dark
by czarina
Summary: A woman who will refuse nothing to save a friends life and a man who wants everything she has to offer.
1. Chapter 1: Wedding

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me too badly.  
  
Title: Betrayals In the Dark  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
The wedding chimes resounded through the valley and the happiest bride walked out of the church with her charming prince. Problem was the bride was Ginny and the prince was Draco. Hermione had been maid of honor. She watched the couple. Mainly she watched Draco. Couldn't anyone see that he was evil? He was using sweet Ginny. Ron had tried to talk Ginny out of the marriage, but she refused to listen. Hermione knew that it was up to her to open everyone's eyes to the real Draco Malfoy, not some sugarcoated shmuck, but she had to find out what game he was playing.  
  
Draco had never made anyone happy without some benefit to himself. All she had to do is find out his secret. She knew that Draco had been on his guard ever since he knew that she was going to be maid of honor and that she was going to be going with them on their honeymoon. Ron did make Ginny promise to bring Hermione along. Of course they would share separate bedrooms, but she would be there if Draco showed his true colors.  
  
Draco was dressed in a black tuxedo and had a white rose in one of his buttonholes. He smiled his brilliant please the audience smile. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Granger watching him. He smiled inwardly. So the little Mudblood thought that she could unravel his secrets and protect her friend. Look around you little Mudblood, I've fooled them all and you'll be just as easy. All he had to make sure was to not show his disgust of the little Weasley woman. Now his wife. To think that they can believe that he would stoop so low and marry a Weasley without some other agenda planned is unbelievable, but the little mudblood wasn't fooled. Well he would just have to work a little harder. It ruined all his plans when he heard that Miss Granger had gotten herself invited to his honeymoon with the Weasley chit.  
  
He was going to get rid of Ginny as fast as possible, but now that Miss Granger had poked her nose into his business he was going to have to play the loving husband for the time being. His jaws clenched as Ginny wrapped her arms around his. He felt like he was going to roll over and die. To think, he had kissed her and now he had her, wrapped all over him.  
  
Seduction had been the game and he had easily won Ginny's trust and admiration. Add in a little sugar coated words and she had fallen straight into his arms. No wonder the Weasley's were so poor. None of them had any brains.  
  
Hermione was wearing her best dress. The dress white and form fitting. There was a slight train and it looked lovely on her even though it was what she wore to Harry's marriage to Cho. She hadn't gone out to buy something new to attend a wedding that she knew was going to ruin the life of one of her dearest friends. Right before the wedding she had tried to talk to Ginny, but Ginny was already floating out to space on cloud number five with DARLING DRACO. How had it happened? She was there when Ginny fell in love and she couldn't prevent it.  
  
Night came and the after party was in full swing. The band was playing "Are you lonesome tonight" when Hermione saw a hand stretched out to her. She glanced up from her wine and she saw that the hand belonged to Draco Malfoy. She gave an audible gasp. Never in a million years would she dance with him or expected him to ask. It was so sudden and he smelled so good.  
  
"May I have this dance.. mudblood?" Hermione never understood what prompted her to except. Maybe it was the wine or just his heady scent but she found her lips moving in ascent.  
  
"Yes only if you don't call me mudblood," was her mumbled reply.  
  
"After all these years I don't think you really care whether or not I call you mudblood. Now do you?" This question jolted Hermione awake. Draco's face came into focus and his signature grin was on.  
  
"Our dance is finished. I don't dance with rude, obnoxious ass like, yourself. If you will excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, I see my dance partner now. Goodnight and if the night is good then I won't be seeing you for the rest of the evening." Hermione felt her pulse race as Draco smiled. There was a wicked twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You're either dancing with me or someone much worse," he whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
"You dear Malfoy are as bad as it gets around here."  
  
"Gentlemen.Ladies.. my darling bride. Don't you all believe that it is the duty of the bride of honor to dance with the best man?" There were cheers through the crowd. Ginny looked at Hermione and she read apology in them. Then Ginny too nodded.  
  
"Even my lovely bride agrees. Well Miss Granger I'd like to introduce you to Crabbe and Goyle. Both are my best men. Take your pick Miss Granger."  
  
"Victor Crabbe, I would be delighted if you would dance with me." Hermione smiled a charming grin at both Crabbe and Malfoy. Malfoy winked back and brushed passed her to join his bride, but not before whispering, " That's my girl."  
  
Besides the unfortunate dance with Crabbe. The rest of the night went fairly well. Malfoy was by his blushing bride all night. Hermione was one of the last to leave the party. She wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong that night. Malfoy was not happy about the marriage. This Hermione was sure because she had seen his true feeling etched on his face when he thought that no one was looking. "I see you Draco Malfoy don't you try to hide. You're not who you are pretending to be."  
  
------So what did you think of my second try at Harry Potter Fanfic writing. By the way the first one is not yet finished, but you can stop by and read.. it's called Loveless Moonlight aka Tempting Evil  
  
Remember to review and add to favorites. Laterz ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Talk

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me too badly.  
  
Title: Betrayals In the Dark  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
The morning was slightly chilly. Hermione came out of the house wearing a black suit, and matching sunglasses. Her suit case was packed. She was waiting for the limo to the airport. The limo had to pick Ginny and Malfoy up first. She was arranging her hair when the limo honked. Finishing piling her hair into a bun at the base of her neck.  
  
Even though she was going with the Malfoy's on their honeymoon didn't mean that she didn't have work. They were going to Hawaii and she was going to keep an eye on Malfoy and at the same time meet with some clients. With one last look in the mirror she grabbed her bags. When she stepped into the limo she found the couple kissing. Ginny had her arms wrapped around Draco and Draco was pratically on top of Ginny. Hermione cleared her throat twice before they got off each other. Ginny was blushing profusely. Why Draco was cool and aloof. He had a little lipstick on his lips.  
  
They were quiet for the remainder of the ride, but when Ginny got out of the limo Hermione got a chance to whisper  
  
"Draco, you might want to wipe the remainder of Ginny's lipstick from your lips."  
  
Hermione would've paid money to see the grotesque look that flashed across Malfoy's face again.  
  
The plane was comfortable and Hermione had a lot of room. They were sitting in the first class. Across the aisles Draco sat with Ginny wrapped up on his arm. Ginny was fast asleep. When no one was looking Draco disapparated. He appeared in the empty seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Don't you want to hear the good news? I've been nominated to be the minister of magic. Judging from your lovely facial expression I can tell that your very excited for me."  
  
Hermione's face had turned sour. She was beyond shocked how could it happen. Draco was evil. Just because he married Ginny didn't mean that he's changed.  
  
"Let's cut to the chase Draco. What are you after. I think we both know that you don't really want Ginny. What can you gain by being the minister of magic?"  
  
"Are you sure you wanna hear. mudblood? Maybe you're right about me, but you're the only one. It's going to be the future minister of magic's words against yours. Who do you think they'll believe and by the way Ginny's on my side. To bad she might lose her life in the end. How are you going to prevent it?"  
  
"You forget that Ginny's my friend even before she met you. I don't think she'll take your side. Most of the ministers in the ministry don't like your father much. What makes you think that they'll like you better and trust you. See if I don't turn them against you. You just admitted that your up to no good. How expectable. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to have to make a call to the ministry of magic."  
  
"Oh no your not. A lot has changed while you weren't looking mudblood. First of all I'm a well respected guy and money can go a long way. Especially in the ministry. Trust me my little mudblood you won't find any help from that area of the world. As for Ginny she's in love with me. I've heard that when women are in love it screws with their thinking. I'd like to see you try and ruin her happiness. Have you ever thought that maybe she already knows what I am and doesn't care. Watch where you step because there are those who would kill you for what you are accusing me. If you will excuse me I have a wife to poison," he said the last statement with a wink.  
  
Hermione's mind was in turmoil for the rest of the flight. Could it be true: did he gain acceptability in the ministry. She glanced at Draco and found him staring at her unblinking. She felt a funny flutter in her stomach. It frightened her even more than they way he was looking at her. He watched her as if he were watching prey. She was terrified that she wanted to be his prey, but the feeling was gone a second later and Hermione scratched the thought from her mind. She didn't get much sleep the night before. 


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Pounding

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me too badly.  
  
Title: Betrayals In the Dark  
  
Rated: PG-13 maybe R later  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
Arriving in Hawaii was like stepping into a different world. The palm trees reached for the sky and she had never seen anything like it. It was beautiful. Ginny was as awed as she. Draco on the other hand was as cool as ever.  
  
The three headed for bus transport. They had to go get their rental car. Draco and Ginny were renting a red corvette while Hermione was going to drive a jeep four runner. Now ready to leave in their separate cars to the hotel Draco whispered,  
  
"Try to keep up mudblood. I don't have much time to waste on directing you to your hotel."  
  
"I thought you had all the time in the world. Considering the fact that you are on your honeymoon. Careful Draco I might catch on to your plan."  
  
"Always a pleasure matching wits with you Granger, but remember I hold possession over your friend. And I just realized that you can't do anything even if you did know the plan. If you try anything against me than Ginny will feel pain. Is that understood Granger."  
  
Without another word Hermione drove off leaving Draco with an overly excited Ginny. He cursed his luck. He had tied himself with an immature child who was still fasinated with the world around her, but if he played his cards right then little Ginny will be his defense mechnasim if Granger did think of a way to strike at him. Still having Granger on the lose was dangerous for him. There had to be a way to get at her and scare her off.  
  
"Beware mudblood I'm coming for you before I make my real move."  
  
It was just his luck that the hotel only had one room available. The honeymoon suit.Unfortunately Ginny wanted Hermione to stay considering there was any hotel openings in a ten mile radius. The suit was big enough, but everything was covered with hearts or shaped like hearts and there was one large heart bed and to imagine both Ginny and Draco on it was making her sick. She promised herself that the minuete she found another hotel to stay she would pack her bags and be gone, but for now she was going to sleep on the couch in the T.V room.  
  
The good thing about this arrangement was the constant supervision Ginny would have. While she was stuck here she might as well check up on what Mr. Draco Malfoy was planning. To do this all she had to do was sneak into his office. Pick the lock to the desk and get that suitcase he'd been carrying. Ginny and Draco were still unpacking, but Hermione knew that the suitcase had already been put into the desk draw.  
  
Making sure there wasn't anyone in the hall. Hermione stole away to the corner study. She turned the knob and was assaulted with a blast off cold salt air. The windows were all open. The office was beautiful. There wasn't a heart in sight. A huge leather chair stood behind the desk. Making sure not to make a sound Hermione closed the door and headed behind the desk. She took a hair pin out of her coiffure and put it thru the key hole. It didn't take long before a soft click was heard. The draw opened and there it was the suitcase.  
  
The problem came after Hermione got a hold of the suitcase. There was a four digit combination lock on the case. Before she could think of what to do the door knob moved. There was no time to put the suitcase back. Hermione rolled under the desk with the suitcase in tow. The footsteps could be heard approaching the desk. The chair turned and Draco Malfoy seated himself upon it. Accidentily he stepped on Hermione's hand.  
  
She yelped in pain. Draco moved fast. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet and then slammed her against the wall. With a swift grab at the suitcase Draco was able to pull it from Hermione's grip.  
  
She stood there heart pounding. He had moved so fast. She didn't even know how she ended up pushed up against the wall. She could tell he was angry. She pushed against his body, but it was to no avail. When had Draco gotten so strong. His chest was like a unpenatrable brick wall. The more she fought the more he pressed himself into her. Soon her hands were trapped between their bodies. Hermione was desperate. Draco looked like he would've loved to kill her and she was terrified that he would.  
  
"I will disfigure the most treasured part of your body if you don't let go of me now. If I'm lucky you won't be able to continue the Malfoy line." Hermione hissed.  
  
Without a word Malfoy moved himself to stand between her legs. Hermione legs were now wrapped around Draco's.  
  
"Don't make empty threats Granger it's not like you. I do like you in this helpless position. By the way the door is locked so my darling new wife won't be here to rescue you. You poor darling you look scared to death," Draco said this with a chuckle.  
  
"You think that I am afraid of a disgusting Malfoy like you than you are gravely mistaken. I can beat you any day any time with magic."  
  
"There you go again making empty threats. I can give you your wand now and you would still be in this position or maybe dead. May lovely little bride wouldn't like her dearest friend dead, so I have to refrain from the pleasure of killing you."  
  
Draco's eyes suddenly changed. They became softer and less glaring, but there is something that I would enjoy more. Hermione's eyes opened wide as Draco's lips descended on hers.  
  
So what did you guys think. Please Review and add me to your fav. List if you like me. 


	4. Chapter 4: Office Scene

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me too badly.  
  
Title: Betrayals In the Dark  
  
Rated: R  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
The first feel of his lips against hers sent a shock through her body. At first she tried to push him away, but this only caused him to push even closer into her. It wasn't long before she lost her mind and kissed him back with all the passion that he kissed her with. She felt the tip of his tongue pushing open her lips and she open her mouth and nothing was real except that moment just the two of them, his taste his smell. He tasted like exotic spices and smelled spicy and sexy.   
  
Draco had started to kiss to show her who was boss, who was the stronger, but things had gotten out of control and now that he had her in the most tempting position he never wanted to let her go and got did she taste good. Like ripe strawberries. He deepend the kiss. Her lips opened invitingly and he always the gentleman couldn't refuse.  
  
Draco's fingers found the buttons to the front of her suit jacket and was undoing them one by one. Some he just wripped the buttons off. Her blouse was smooth to touch and the moment Draco's hand touched the bareflesh of Hermione he was lost to a torrent of lust, but this surprised Hermione enough to jurk her awake. Draco was trailing tempting kisses down her throat and she shoved him away.   
  
Her breath ragged and her lips swollen. Her blouse was half opened and she gasped as she realized that her bra was showing. Her fingers shook as they did up the buttons again realizing that she was missing some. She bent down to grab the white jacket that lay on the floor and the little buttons.   
  
Draco just watched her. He had to get a grip on himself. She had more control than him and this angered him. He would show her, but god did she taste good and she lingered around him on his jacket and on his lips. He watched entranced as she bent down to pick of the buttons and her jacket. She was more beautiful after being ravished. There was a blush that stained her cheeks and all he wanted was to kiss her again.   
  
Hermione stood up and she accidentally looked up and met the heated gaze of Draco. She found herself having trouble swallowing. When had she become the type of woman she loathed. The type that went all weak kneed when Draco Malfoy was in the premises. He was dangerous and she was going to make sure she was never alone in the same room with him. She knew that if this happened again she might have a hard time stopping things from progressing further, but this wasn't what was scary. She knew that she wouldn't want him to stop.   
  
Draco had stepped closer and Hermione found herself cornered. She was his willing prey.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a muffled voice was heard calling,  
  
"Draco darling are you in there. I was wondering if you want to go look around. I'm just so excited. Please come and lets go have some fun and ask Herm. if she wants to come."  
  
Hermione was having a panic attack if she was found in this room locked with Draco it was going to look very bad and she had a terrified feeling that no matter what she did she was going to hurt her dearest friend in the end. Before she could say anything a hand was clamped on her mouth.   
  
"Be right with you huny I'm just changing. I'm comming. I was just waiting for you to ask. One second darling I'll be right out.whisper to Hermione Don't you dare say a word and we're far from done. Wait here until you hear me slam the front door and no more sneaking into my office without permission the next time you do you'll lose your innocence to me. I want you and if I see you in here again I won't stop just after foreplay." He kissed her hard on the lips to make sure she got the message and then left. Hermione still in the shadows was not seen by Ginny.   
  
So what did you think. It was a little to graphic?  
Please Review  
  
Remember if you like my fanfics put me on your favorite list.   
If you have any fanfiction please send them to me at czarinasnappy@yahoo.com and I'll post it on my new web site: www. sweetestmemory.cjb.net 


	5. Chapter 5: Begining of the Betrayal

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me too badly.  
  
Title: Betrayals In the Dark  
  
Rated: Pg - 13  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
*A Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive http://members.lycos.co.uk/czarinasnappy/ ---This is my new site. Please submit fanfiction here. I'm in desperate need.* Thanx  
  
Her hands were frantically trying to cover up the hicky given by Draco from his hard kisses placed on her neck. She was a fool. What was she doing. She had a meeting with some of the corporation leaders at Greenit Electronics. Her limo had arrived an hour ago. She had ten minuetes left before she was most definitely going to be late. She didn't even have time to take a shower and wipe Draco from her body. She had to fix her hair and dress in the green evening gown with the deep dip. She had matching green handbag to go with the dress. Her hair was piled on top her head and she was sure that she looked perfect except for the remenents of Draco's kisses that she couldn't even remove with cover-up. It didn't matter anymore not like anyone can notice because how light she had gotteon the red spots. The limo was waiting and this was as ready as she was ever going to be.   
  
The whole way to restaurant, that's where the meeting is, she kept feeling horrible and the events of the day replayed in her mind. It wasn't right she was cheating on her best friend with her husband. Even if he did happen to be a bastard. She wasn't suppose to be in this position. She was doing the right thing. In the end Draco is going to be out of Ginny's life anyways so why did she feel so guilty. Because this was the first day of Ginny's honeymoon and instead of having Draco be with Ginny he was with her, in a room by themselves. Thank God he was gone now. She definitely had to find her own place to stay.  
  
Her revere was broken when the limo stopped and there was flashing of lights and the doorman opened the door helping her out. Where the rich and famous dined out. This was the place to be seen and heard and she was here to make a splash in the memory of the corporate owners. Her adrenaline was running high as she got ready to introduce herself to her potential clients.   
  
The waiter directed her to the table and there were two men already waiting. She was surprised to see how young one of the men was. Not much older than she. They both got up when she arrived and she smiled warmly in greeting. She shook their hands and then the waiter pulled out her seat for her and helped her get seated.   
  
"Mr. Greenit Senior and Mr. Greenit Junior I persume. It is nice finally meet you both."  
  
"You too Miss Granger. We have heard much about you and your success in the areas of business marketing. We want to sell our company and we hear you're the woman... "  
  
Hermione didn't catch the rest of that sentence because it had got to be her worst day because right behind Mr. Greenit Senior was Draco Malfoy and Ginny and he was smirking at her and watching her as Ginny ordered her food.   
  
"Miss Granger about our contract..." This snapped her awake.  
  
"Contract...yes....um... you must understand Mr. Greenit your company isn't worth as much as it once was. The economy is falling and right now isn't the best time to sell unless it's because your bankrupt, but I've read your statistics and you are most definitely not bankrupt. As your advisor I suggest you hold on to your company for the time being and wait a while for the economy to steady itself. The contract can still be drawn a head of time, but you must understand that to act brash will lose you both a lot of money. We're talkin Billions of dollars. I know that it costs money to retain the company, but it would cost more if you were to lose it and I promise that I will try my hardest to sell your company to as much as I am able. You have my world."  
  
"Yes it would seem that you do give sound advice. Course we will listen, but please Miss Granger help us get rid of this company as soon as possible. It's like a great big sponge soaking up our profits. Since business has been finished discussing we are up to the most pleasurable parts of the evening. First of which being what you would like to eat," said Mr. Greenit Senior.  
  
The evening went on peacefully and Hermione was having a great time with Alex Greenit, Mr. Greenit's son. The elder Mr. Greenit had to leave early that night because his doctor forbids him to sleep after ten, but Alex sat with her and talked. They flirted and exchanged witty remarks and were having a grand old time when Draco showed up at the table. His eyes glaring dangerously at Alex. Alex getting the hint was rising to his feet and was ready to excuse himself and leave for the evening when Hermione jumped up and said:  
  
"Don't worry he's just my... brother. Yes my brother Draco." Alex smiled at Draco and held his hand to shake Draco's but he got no response.   
  
"He's just a little protective when it comes to me and other guys." Alex smiled knowingly. He had a little sister and he did the same thing.   
  
"Well um... I guess I'll see some other time. What are you doing Saturday?" Alex asked dragging Hermione away to the wall leaving Draco by the table by himself.   
  
"Nothing. I'm doing nothing."  
  
"Then why don't you com...." Before he could finish Draco was standing next her Hermione and his arms around her waiste.   
  
"Darling sister don't you remember we have to see our sick mother in the hospital. I know that you don't want to see her, but she's been waiting to talk to you. You have to understand Alex she's TAKEN...being taken to see our mother this Sat and it's getting late and she doesn't have a ride home because my wife took her limo, and I'm her ride and I'm in a rush to leave." Without even letting Alex get another word in he dragged Hermione away.   
  
"That was rude and dispicable. You could've cost me my job and potential client."  
  
"Why do you usually sleep with your clients?"   
  
"HOW DARE YOU! You know what I am going back inside and you can drive off by yourself. Limos are easy to get. I'll see you later." Before she could walk two steps towards the restaurant Draco pulled her to him with an iron grip.   
  
"You will follow my every direction if you don't want to see your friend hurt. She's mine to control and manipulate, Don't forget. I can easily twist her against you and I'll break her spirit with no remorse if you don't listen to me." he hissed  
  
"So what do you want in exchange for Ginny's happiness and to relinquish your hold on her. I'll give you anything you want if you will let my friend go. Marriages can be annuled."  
  
"I want you...."  
  
---------------------REVIEW PLEASE-------------------  
  
*A Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive http://members.lycos.co.uk/czarinasnappy/ ---This is my new site. Please submit fanfiction here. I'm in desperate need.* Thanx 


	6. Chapter 6: Spoiled Goods

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me too badly.  
  
Title: Betrayals In the Dark  
  
Rated: Pg - 13  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
*A Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive ---This is my new site. Please submit fanfiction here. I'm in desperate need.* Thanx  
  
Hermione swallowed. She felt parched all of a sudden. Draco's intense gaze was focused on her. He hadn't released his hold on her arm yet and she could feel the circulation being cut off.  
  
"Is there a problem here, Miss Granger?" Alex was standing right outside the door and was eyeing Draco's grip on her arm. Hermione tried to shake Draco's arm off, but it only caused Draco to tighten his grip. By now Draco was glaring at Alex and Hermione could feel the anger radiating from him. She had to fix this situation. It wasn't going to help her save Ginny or keep her job.   
  
"Actually Alex. Can you take me home. Draco seemed to have forgotten where he put his keys and thought I took it; which I definitely did not. (With a glare at Draco to make the situation seem more truthful.)" This earned her a growl from Draco. Who now seemed to move his body between Hermione and Alex.  
  
"Of couse Miss Granger it would be my pleasure. If you can let go of your sister Mr. Malfoy I'm sure that if she says that she didn't take your keys than she most definitely didn't. Anyways she was with me and my father the whole night and I believe you drove here without her in the car or near you for that matter."  
  
As Draco was preparing to do battle with Alex Hermione elbowed him in the stomach and gave a little push to the startled Draco and was out of his grip in seconds. Alex smiled, so they were truly siblings and here he had thought they were something all together different. Only siblings push and shove at each other.   
  
Hermione brushed past Draco and heard him whisper   
  
"So this is your choice...Mudblood. And I thought you would do anything for your dear friend. Well if you regrette your descision then you know where to find me. I'll be waiting. But I warn you, you'll punished for going off with this loser." With that Malfoy marched off. He had sent Ginny home earlier and Ginny was sleeping by herself while Draco thought of a plan to get Hermione back. The bitch had chosen a muggle over him. Well...he'd like to see how she can tolerate a full blown seduction. No one saw the evil sly grin as Draco entered his car and drove back to the hotel.  
  
Alex had been a perfect gentleman and brought her home as she told him and he didn't even try to kiss her until she was ready to leave. He walked her to the elevator and in front of all the people in the hotel he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, but it didn't hold all the passions like Draco's, but still it was a good kiss. It was stable and she knew what to expect and he was a great guy, kind and generous and the perfect gentleman, but Hermione found her mind floating off to Draco during the kiss.   
  
"Alex I had a great time. I'm sorry that you had to see the argument between my brother and me, but that's just how he is. Hopefully I didn't scare you off."  
  
"With a kiss like that, I think I'm hooked on you. How about dinner Saturday night and maybe dancing afterwards. No talk of business." She blushed at the flattery.   
  
"I would love that," and she really meant it. She had to get over her Malfoy syndrome and Alex was perfect, well maybe the kiss wasn't as great, but she could live with that couldn't she?  
  
The elevator man smiled at her after winessing the romantic kiss and Hermione's face was as red as a tomatoe by now. When she stepped out on her floor Draco was sitting on one of the sofa's waiting and his eyes narrowed on her blush stained cheeks and her sparkly eyes.   
  
"I don't want spoiled goods, Mudblood. If you've been touched than you are worthless. What did you guys do? Sure took you long enough to get here. Judging from that blush you did more than just talk." While he was saying this he had gotten up and slauntered towards her and Hermione felt her heart race. She backed up a step and felt the elevator doors on her back. By now he was standing right in front of her and she had to look up to meet his eyes and she regretted the minuete that she did because in them she saw black anger and a deep penatrating lust that left her knees shaking. One of her hand stretched to the left to hit the elevator button, but this was stopped by Draco's hand on her wrist and he seemed to grow more powerful. Hermione felt herself trying to blend into the door, but she straightened herself up.  
  
She wasn't about to be scared by Draco Malfoy. Never was she going to scared by Draco Malfoy. With this in her mind she gave him a shove and Draco was pushed back by the force but a split second later Hermione found herself pinned to the wall.  
  
"Where did he touch you...you"  
  
"I don't think that's is any of your business. You're going to wake Ginny. We'll talk tomorrow." Draco's eyes narrowed.   
  
"When did you start telling me what to do. MUDBLOOD"  
  
----------Review-------Please---------Like--my--story--add--me--to--your--favorites------------------------   
Draco is getting just a tad jealous don't you think. *dreamy* What exactly is R. What can I write in an R rating?  
  
Remember to visit my site: and send me some of your fanfics too.   
*A Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive 


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

Author's Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but Alexander Greenit and other non-HP characters are originated by me. This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't flame me too badly.  
  
Title: Betrayals In the Dark  
  
Rated: Pg - 13  
  
E-mail: czarinasnappy@yahoo.com  
  
*A Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive http://members.lycos.co.uk/czarinasnappy/ ---This is my new site. Please submit fanfiction here. I'm in desperate need.* Thanx  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. His grip tightened. He felt a surging anger that he couldn't explain. When he had seen her comming out of the elevator with a beautiful flush to her cheeks he had been angry. Crazily angry. He had yet to understand why. For now all he wanted was for her to understand that she was never to see that other man again.   
  
"You're hurting me," Hermione got out in barely a whisper. She was shocked by her quivering voice.   
  
Draco's attention fell to her wrists and he sneered, "If you ever see that man again these dainty wrists of yours won't be the only thing hurt." Maybe it was to prove his point, but his lips fell on hers with a feverish passion that left them bruised. There was no doubt in the kiss. He was claiming her as his whether she chose him or not.   
  
Hermione felt her legs quiver and give way. If not for Draco's grip upon her arm she knew she would've slipped to the floor. How can one kiss make her weak to the knee.   
  
"Darling? Is that you? Come to bed Draco," Ginny's voice carried through from the bedroom. Draco let go of Hermione so fast that she stumbled foward only to be held once more in his embrace. This isn't over Mudblood. Far from over he whispered breathly into her ear and with that he was gone; leaving a trembling Hermione in his wake.  
  
"Hello...Yes um I would like to book a suit at your hotel for the next two weeks. Are there any openings?" Hermione sat on her bed with hotel brochures piled around her. With pen in hand she was checking off all the ones that had openings. So far there were none.   
  
"Yes I see. yes most unfourtunate. Please contact tact me if you have any last minuet openings." Hermione sighed in resignation. It was summer vacation for all the children and as a treat all the mothers and fathers of the world had to choose to come to Hawaii. She stretched and opened the blinds to welcome another glorious morning. Her skin felt soft and refreshed. She smiled and combed her hair and dressed in her new black string bikini. It was a day for the beach and tanning. Grabbing a book with her, A short History of Nearly Everything. She set off to enjoy her day. Thankfully Draco and Ginny were still asleep when she left. She certainly didn't want Draco looking at her in this swimsuit. The way he looked at her made her feel naked even with very conservative clothing on.   
  
The morning promised a hot day. Not many people were at the beaches yet, but Hermione was sure that they would be comming by the dozens by midday. With her book opened to the chapter on Elemental Matters she was set on reading on a lounge chair in the sand. Every few minuets she turned around so that her tan would be even. She was so deeply engrossed in the book that she didn't notice that a gentleman had placed his lounge chair by her side and was studing her. It wasn't until the mans shadow blocked her light source, the sun, did she turn and face the intruder upon her solitude.   
  
Alex Greenit grinned down at her as Hermione shielded her eyes to get a clearer view of him.   
  
"I see that you are reading the novel by Bill Bryson on everything that you might ever want to know about the world that we inhabit." It's exceedingly well written for a nonfiction. I myself prefer fictions, but Bryson is a humourous fellow and his facts were ornamented with bits of dry humour." By this time Alex had sat down on his lounge chair and Hermione was once more laying with her eyes closed against the sun and letting the front of her body soak up all the suns rays.   
  
"Are you going to swim Miss Granger or will you laze around all the day long."   
  
"I planned on lazing about Mr. Greenit unless someone were able to encourage me to take a dip in the sea and rescue me should I be drowned by the waves."  
  
"Then it shall be my honor to defend you against the onslaught of the waves. Will you come and dip into the sea with me. I promise that it will be a wonderful experience. It is nothing like the seas of your hometown. You'll find the water quite warm." Smiling Hermione put down her book stood. For a moment her features caught the rays of the sun and Alex was blinded by her exquisit beauty.   
  
And who was to see them now, but of course Draco Malfoy and Ginny Malfoy. Draco saw both the dazzling Hermione and the awestruck Alex. He felt his teeth grind together. So this is where she went so early. To meet her lover. He thought with disgust. A witch with a muggle lover. What pissed him off more was Ginny's happy remarks about how perfect Hermione looked with such a hansome young man and how she would dearly love to see Hermione married. Of all her friends it was her best friend Hermione that was still single and unattached at the moment. She smiled happily up at Draco and he felt his stomach churn with disgust.   
  
"Let's go over and say hello, Ginny Darling" Said Draco with a suave and charming smile.  
  
Ginny with her brows crinkled in thought asked, " Do you think we aught to intrude. They seem happy by themselves. Maybe we'll meet this mystery man some other time."  
  
Without another glance at Ginny Draco strode towards Hermione. His eyes burning hot coals on the back of Alex's head.   
  
----------Review-------Please---------Like--my--story--add--me--to--your--favorites------------------------   
  
I'm running into a brick wall of writers block. Please Help! I don't garantee taking all ideas but I need an inflow of brilliant ideas from all sides. Thnx.  
  
Remember to visit my site: and send me some of your fanfics too.   
  
*A Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive http://members.lycos.co.uk/czarinasnappy/ 


End file.
